


Day 4 : Cheesecake ?

by hazelandglasz



Series: Summer Klaine Week 2013 [3]
Category: Glee, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, summer klaine week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 : Crossover<br/>Blaine goes to spend the month of August with his cousin, Leonard Hofstadter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 : Cheesecake ?

Sometimes Blaine regrets moving in with his cousin for the Summer.

As in, if sometimes meant every two days.

Sure, Leonard is brilliant, really he is, the man’s field is fantastic and he knows how to speak about it in intelligible words.

The only down point is that he’s a little bit obsessed with his girlfriend. Sure, Penny is a nice enough girl, and Blaine can see the esthetic appeal, but even as clueless as he might be, he can see that his cousin is not a romance’s champion.

On the other hand, Leonard’s offer to room with them provides a shelter on the West Coast away from Cooper and his crazy, crazy ways, so Blaine can’t really complain ; he just makes himself scarce when the couple is having a dinner date or is fighting (sometimes they manage to cram both in the same evening).

Other than that, Blaine loves being in Pasadena for the Summer : the proximity of CalTech gives a feeling of a student town, and it blends the peace and quiet of a small town with the buzz and cultural activity of a metropolis.

Between the comicbook store and the Cheesecake factory, Blaine feels like he’s found a place close to his own heart.

The Cheesecake factory in particular.

Because it reminds Blaine of Kurt.

Kurt who decided to stay in New York for the summer because, seriously, New York pretty much empty of his inhabitants is awesome.

Kurt who wants to give them another chance but to take their time, not to rush into it or let their past issues unresolved.

Kurt who thinks that the distance, just for August, will help them in the long term.

Kurt who loves cheesecakes.

As he eats a generous slice - courtesy of Bernadette who acts like she wants to adopt him -, Blaine takes a picture of it and after a pause, send it to Kurt with a simple “Thought about you today".

It may sound cheesy but Blaine feels like they didn’t focus enough on the little gestures that keeps a relationship alive and vibrant.

Just the other day, Kurt sent him a short text about how the humidity in New York made him think of Blaine’s frizzy hair.

This is part of the rebuilding process, of course : learning from their mistakes, making them better boyfriends in the end.

Blaine is disturbed from his sad-but-not-so-sad train of thoughts when the chair in front of him is pulled by Rajesh.

"Hi" he says hesitantly with a frown when the Indian boy just stares at him, like Blaine is a strange, new specie he hasn’t encountered before. “May I help you with something or …?"

"Do you think I could be a good gay ?" Raj asks and Blaine almost chokes on air.

"Excuse me ?"

"Look at me" Raj exclaims, earning a few inquisitive loks from the other patrons, “I’m good looking right ? I can dress well, I cook, I’m clean, i’m funny" he lists, using his fingers to count all of his … assets. “And since women don’t think to find me agreable enough, maybe I should try my hand with men !"

Blaine bites his lip to keep from laughing at the innuendo and clears his throat. “You do know that you can’t decide to be gay, right ?" he says softly, pushing his plate aside to focus on the man in front of him. “And even if you could, you do realize what being gay implies ? I mean, physically ?" Blaine adds, feeling a traitorous blush creeping on his cheeks.

Raj looks crestfallen. “Even if I really, really try ?" he asks, turning the puppy eyes on.

"Even if you really, really try - I’m sorry Raj, I’m sure the right woman is waiting for you just as longingly" Blaine says, patting Raj’s hand on the table.

"You’re a good man, Blaine Anderson" Penny tells him as Raj leaves the restaurant, and Blaine smiles at her. “Oh by the way, did you turn your phone off ? Leonard tried to reach you earlier" she asks, and Blaine frowns - he just used his phone after all. But looking at it, he can see that the battery must have died during his conversation with Raj.

"Did he say anything in particular ?" Blaine asks, pocketing the treacherous device.

"Only that you received something at the apartment" Penny says with a little smile as she goes to the kitchens.

That’s weird, Blaine wasn’t expecting anything - and then he starts smiling : maybe Kurt sent him a “care package" !

Blaine runs up the stairs, anxious and excited to see what is waiting for him.

Opening the door, though, he can hear Leonard speaking with someone - maybe Sheldon is back from Texas ?

Or maybe Kurt decided to come and surprise him, Blaine thinks as he sees his boyfriend sitting on the couch and looking up at him.

Blaine lets out a shout of surprise and happiness before lunging at Kurt to straddle him, peppering his face with kisses.

Leonard laughs at his cousin’s excentricities and as he leaves to give the two lovebirds some pricavy (only returning the favor that Blaine has been courteous enough to give them for the past two weeks), he wonders if Blaine could or would consider a scientific career.

He would fit just right in his friends’ circle.


End file.
